


Молодой человек, у вас простыня не в том майонезе!

by Kette



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Окиты проблема, а Хиджикате лишь бы новых правил в устав насочинять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молодой человек, у вас простыня не в том майонезе!

— Вы хотите от меня невозможного.  
— Тоши, — Кондо отставил чашку с чаем в сторону и пересел ближе, ровно настолько, чтобы удалось заглянуть Хиджикате в глаза. — Конечно, я хочу от тебя невозможного. От кого еще я могу его хотеть? Сам понимаешь, Сого по очевидным причинам отпадает.  
— И что я должен ему сказать?  
Кондо пожал плечами.  
— Придумай что-нибудь. Выдави из себя каплю человечности, сделай вид, что это просто дружеский совет!  
Хиджиката мысленно замерил расстояние, которое в его вселенной разделяло словосочетания «маленький надоедливый сопляк Сого» и «дружеский совет». Прежде ему не приходилось оперировать настолько большими числами.  
— Давайте просто запишем в устав новый пункт: «Запрещается дрочить в постели». Или нет, не так: «Запрещается пачкать казенное белье семенной жидкостью более одного раза в неделю». Иначе мне страшно представить, какие места для этого они начнут находить.  
Кондо расплылся в улыбке и хлопнул Хиджикату по плечу.  
— Отлично! То есть ты, Тоши, ты готов объясняться перед всем Шинсеном вместо того, чтобы обсудить проблему с Сого лично? Всегда ценил твой расчетливый и рациональный ум!  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
— Откуда вы вообще об этом узнали?  
— Дежурным по прачечной стало, понимаешь ли, очень интересно, кто это в наших рядах никак не может унять свое либидо. На днях попросили Ямазаки узнать. — Кондо почесал переносицу. — Ну, он и узнал, только не им рассказал, а мне. Крайне тактичное решение, не находишь?  
— Не знаю такого слова, — мрачно сказал Хиджиката, поднимаясь и одергивая форменную куртку. — Пойду, посмотрю в словаре.   
— Лучше у него самого спроси, он тебе, если что, еще и картинку нарисует.  
Хиджиката кивнул, вышел в коридор, облокотился о стену и закурил.  
— А ведь это мысль, — пробормотал он.

***

— Давай-ка еще раз. Ты пришел ко мне спросить, нельзя ли тебе сделать сеппуку. — Окита внимательно посмотрел на Ямазаки, и тот кивнул. — Когда я в последний раз читал устав, там не было пункта про то, что на сеппуку требуется направление старшего по званию.   
— Я должен был попытаться.  
Окита нехорошо улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Я запрещаю. И жду объяснений.  
Ямазаки передернуло.  
— Может быть, все-таки лучше сразу сеппуку?  
Розовый пузырь жевательной резинки лопнул прямо у Ямазаки перед носом.  
— Нет, сразу нельзя. Может быть, потом. — Окита сложил руки на груди и уставился на него, давая понять, что никуда не торопится. — Так что ты там хотел мне сказать?  
Ямазаки долго кряхтел и мялся, но все-таки начал что-то бормотать.  
— Я вчера вечером… когда вы… — он прокашлялся. — Видел вас за этим делом, в общем. Так получилось. Случайно. И я…  
Окита и бровью не повел, только почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица. Меч выскользнул из ножен легко и бесшумно.  
— С этого момента поподробнее.  
— Вы ведь наверняка уже все поняли. — Ямазаки сглотнул, когда лезвие пощекотало шею, и неуверенно добавил: — Ай.  
Окита выжидающе приподнял брови. Что он знает? Сколько он слышал?   
Кажется, Ямазаки всерьез решил, что его жизнь теперь зависит от того, насколько он будет честен, и затараторил:  
— Ладно, ладно! Я просто хотел попросить вас, Окита-сан, уделить больше внимания, э-э-э… — Очередной пузырь громко хлопнул, и Ямазаки сбивчиво продолжил: — Уделить внимание потребностям вашего организма по той причине, что… Черт возьми, просто сходите в город, развейтесь, что ли! Я все понимаю, у вас переходный возраст, гормоны, но нельзя же так, это же совсем, ну… А дежурным стирать потом!  
Что-то в этой вдохновенной речи было не так, как Окита ожидал. Задумавшись, он механически убрал меч в ножны.  
— Все?  
Ямазаки кивнул.  
— Сам все это придумал?  
Глаза Ямазаки забегали.  
— Сам.  
— Ну-ну. Ладно, иди. — Окита пожевал губу, все еще погруженный в размышления, и не сразу заметил, что Ямазаки так и не сдвинулся с места. — Что еще?  
— Так вы сходите?  
Окита моргнул.  
— Куда?  
— В Ешивару.  
Окита закатил глаза.  
— Схожу. Только чтобы больше об этом ни слова.

***

Сидеть в засаде было скучно, но Хиджиката крепился. Каждый раз, когда хотелось зевнуть, он только сильнее стискивал челюсти и задавал себе вопрос: что лучше, поскучать пару часов в пыльной Ешиварской подсобке или заниматься половым воспитанием Сого?   
И каждый раз ответ был очевиден. Хиджиката не стал бы заключать с Ямазаки невыгодную сделку.   
Он все-таки зевнул.  
Курить не хотелось, кроссворд застрял на «универсальной приправе» из четырех букв — в слове «майонез» их было семь, составители проявили вопиющую некомпетентность. Хиджиката как раз сочинил разгромное письмо, которое он обязательно отправит в издательство, как только вернется в штаб, когда в комнате за тонкой стенкой раздались голоса. Поудобнее устроившись на ящике, Хиджиката приготовился ловить и записывать каждое слово — слышимость была отменной.  
И уронил диктофон.  
— Что мне нравится? — знакомые протяжные интонации; может быть, чуть мягче, чем обычно, но не узнать голос было невозможно. — Не думаю, что будет уместно оглашать сейчас весь список. Так что, давайте как-нибудь по-простому. И желательно по-быстрому, но это опционально.  
Женщина — женщина, черт побери, а вовсе не широко известный в узких кругах сутенер Крейзи-8, один из самых влиятельных аманто Эдо, — мелодично рассмеялась.  
— Желание клиента — закон.  
— Вот и отлично, — сказал вовсе не Фукуяма Тамаки, очередной подозреваемый в контрабанде чиновник, а, мать его, Сого.  
Какое-то время за перегородкой было тихо, и Хиджиката почти решил, что все-таки пронесло. Что Сого здесь тоже на задании. Под прикрытием. Что все это — тщательно спланированный…  
— Нет, это я сам. Лучше… да-а. — Фраза закончилась негромким стоном.  
Что-то чавкнуло. Потом еще раз. Потом чавкать стало постоянно.   
Дрожащими пальцами Хиджиката выбил из пачки сигарету и закурил.

***

О том, что в публичных домах не должно пахнуть майонезным табаком, Окита подумал слишком поздно. Просто сперва ни одна часть его тела не проявляла особого интереса к происходящему, а потом у него вдруг встал так, что едва не закружилась голова.  
Женщина наверняка записала эту стремительную победу на свой счет — оно и к лучшему. В конце концов, Окита действительно давно не трахался, а делать это с женщиной, уверенной в себе, было приятнее, чем с растерянной и извиняющейся. Но когда он пришел в себя и вдохнул полные легкие проклятого дыма, все удовольствие как рукой сняло.  
Окита с глухим стуком опустил затылок на дощатый пол и закрыл глаза.   
Мало было того, что Ямазаки буквально отконвоировал его в Ешивару и проследил за тем, чтобы он действительно с кем-нибудь уединился. Окита знал, что все это неспроста. Он знал, что эта идиотская идея вряд ли пришла в голову Ямазаки, что бы тот ни говорил. Он очень хотел, чтобы за этим стоял кто угодно кроме Хиджикаты.  
Кажется, он слишком многого хотел.  
Уже одеваясь, он еле удержался от того, чтобы заглянуть за перегородку, из-под которой так несло табаком, и бросить что-то вроде: «Ну и как вам, понравилось, Хиджиката-сан? Если добавите немного мелочи, можем сообразить на троих».  
Как он жалок. Это ведь даже не было бы шуткой.   
Окита расправил шейный платок и вышел из комнаты, забыв хотя бы кивнуть женщине напоследок.

***

Хиджиката вернулся в штаб поздно. Умылся. Записал по памяти письмо.   
Как только он лег в постель, ему со страшной силой захотелось подрочить, но перед глазами как наяву встал новый, им же предложенный пункт устава. Хиджиката выругался и усилием воли заставил себя уснуть.  
На то, чтобы войти в привычный рабочий ритм, ему понадобилось несколько дней. К сожалению, ровно столько же понадобилось дежурным, чтобы донести до Кондо потрясающую новость: проблема не решена.  
— Что значит — не решена? — Хиджиката нервно расхаживал по комнате. — Я сам видел. Слышал. Знаю, в общем, что все прошло как по маслу!  
— Значит, все серьезнее, чем мы думали. Сого по-настоящему влюбился. — Глаза Кондо блеснули влагой. — Влюбился! Как быстро идет время.  
Хиджиката скорчил кислую мину.  
— Давайте вот только без этого. Давайте по делу.  
— Да, да. — Кондо промокнул глаза рукавом. — Нужно узнать, кто эта прекрасная дама его сердца. Иначе мы ничем не сможем ему помочь.  
— Зачем же сразу прекрасная. Вы разве знаете вкусы Сого? Я — нет. Я знаю только про его садистские наклонности, а это далеко не самый лучший показатель.  
— Тоши.  
— Ладно, хорошо. — Хиджиката, мысленно выругавшись, поднял ладони в примирительном жесте. — Я узнаю, кто это.   
Кондо растроганно улыбнулся.  
— Узнай, пожалуйста. — Улыбка стала самую малость жестче. — Сам.  
Предупреждение немного запоздало. Никогда больше, ни за что на свете Хиджиката не согласился бы на сделку с Ямазаки.

***

Совершенно бесцеремонно отодвинув седзи, Хиджиката — это просто не мог быть никто другой, — застыл на пороге.  
— Сого. — Он нервно постукивал пальцами по плечу и жевал незажженную сигарету. — Надо поговорить.  
Разговор обещал быть долгим, и Окита не собирался его упрощать.  
— Валяйте, — великодушно разрешил он, заложив руки за голову и откинувшись на футон.  
— Считай, что это праздное любопытство. — Хиджиката говорил будто бы через силу. — С тобой в последнее время все в порядке? Может, случилось чего?  
— В последнее время? — Окита кривовато усмехнулся. — Да нет. Все, знаете ли, как всегда.   
Хиджиката достал зажигалку и решительно закурил.  
— Некогда мне с тобой возиться, — хмуро бросил он, выдохнув тонкую струйку дыма. — Не знаю, что там у тебя происходит, но если ты по какой-то нелепой случайности влюбился, в чем лично я сильно сомневаюсь, будет лучше, если я узнаю, кто она.   
Окита вздохнул. Что он там курит, сыворотку правды? Почему-то невыносимо не хотелось врать.  
— Вы.  
— Да, я. Если тебя не устраивает моя кандидатура, можешь рассказать Кондо.   
— Я уже рассказал.  
— Кондо?  
— Вам.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него в упор.  
— Я ничего не понял, — раздраженно выплюнул он.  
— Это потому что вы идиот.  
— Не зли меня, Сого. — Хиджиката подошел к футону и присел на корточки. — Если идиот, значит объясни так, чтобы до меня дошло.  
Окита еще немного попялился в потолок, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Это можно. Дайте-ка.  
Он сел, вынул изо рта оторопевшего Хиджикаты сигарету, глубоко затянулся и тут же закашлялся.   
— Какого черта! — Хиджиката отобрал окурок, швырнул на пол. Секунду спустя тот скончался под тяжелым ботинком. — С ума сошел?  
— Как дитя малое, да? Еще скажите, тащит в рот что попало.   
В последний момент Окита закрыл глаза, потому что целовать Хиджикату все-таки было очень страшно. Даже так — вскользь, торопливо.  
— И будете абсолютно правы, — тихо закончил он.  
Сперва ничего не произошло: Хиджиката просто сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой.   
Потом он начал дышать.  
— Если это была твоя очередная оригинальная шутка, — медленно сказал он, — что же ты не смеешься.  
— Ну что вы, Хиджиката-сан. Такими вещами не шутят.  
— Погоди, я немного не понял. Ты…  
Окита застонал и откинулся обратно на футон.  
— Да что же вы, блин, такой тупой.

***

Сого лежал, закрыв лицо руками, поэтому его голос звучал глухо:  
— Подсказываю, у вас есть три варианта. Первый: вы снимаете с меня форму и берете прямо на этом футоне. Да, я не против. — Хиджиката почувствовал, как у него краснеют уши. — Второй: вы уходите, а через три часа, или неделю, или сколько вам там нужно времени на рефлексию и самокопание, возвращаетесь, снимаете с меня форму и берете прямо на этом футоне. Ну и третий. Вы уходите, и больше мы к этой теме никогда не возвращаемся. — Сого посмотрел на него сквозь раздвинутые пальцы. — Последний вариант звучит так привлекательно, правда?  
О да, последний вариант звучал привлекательно. Привлекательно и чертовски утопично.  
Хиджиката был сбит с толку и растерян, но больше всего он был раздражен. Сого, этот мелкий надоедливый засранец, пытался сделать вид, что держит ситуацию под контролем. Что делать, если смущен ты сам? Правильно, смутить всех вокруг.  
Хиджиката медленно кивнул.  
— Правда, — сказал он, внимательно изучая реакцию Сого.  
Сого отвел глаза.  
— Ага. Вот и валите.  
«Ну и кто из нас дурак», — злорадно подумал Хиджиката.  
Потом взялся за запястья Сого и потянул, заставляя убрать руки от лица.  
— Мы останемся друзьями? — спросил он как можно более серьезно.  
— Что? — Сого поморщился. — Какими друзьями, вы с ума сошли?  
— Вот и я о том. Терять-то вроде как и нечего, получается.  
Пресекая возможные возражения, Хиджиката тыльной стороной ладони погладил его по щеке. Сого крупно вздрогнул и сглотнул.  
Хиджиката надеялся, что он, как обычно, скажет что-нибудь язвительное, но он молчал, только дышал глубоко и часто. Все серьезно, понял Хиджиката. Все очень серьезно.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с футоном, склоняясь над Сого; скользнул пальцами в рукав, потянул куртку с плеча, и Сого чуть приподнялся, позволяя ей сползти на пол. Второй рукав он стащил сам.  
Застежки жилета поддавались легко, обнажая белую ткань рубашки. Закончив с жилетом, Хиджиката вытащил полы из-под ремня и взялся за первую пуговицу, но Сого перехватил его руку.  
— Я все-таки не на операционном столе, — хрипло сказал он.  
Второй рукой он надавил Хиджикате на затылок, притягивая ближе, но вдруг отпустил, когда до поцелуя оставались считанные дюймы, и выдохнул:  
— А вы вообще точно хотите?  
— А тебя это точно сейчас волнует? — парировал Хиджиката, сохраняя расстояние между ними.  
Сого на такое явно не рассчитывал.  
— Блин, поцелуйте меня уже, — всхлипнул он.  
Дважды просить ему не пришлось.

***

Хиджиката никуда не спешил, и, в общем-то, зря. Если сперва у Окиты еще получалось отвлечься, то когда Хиджиката переместился на футон и лежал теперь сверху, тяжелый и горячий, возбуждение стало просто невыносимым.  
Пока они целовались, Хиджиката до боли вцепился Оките в плечо; потом отпустил, погладил шею под воротником.   
— Сого, — тихо сказал он.  
Окита застонал и сжал его бедро коленями.  
Хиджиката понял намек и потянулся к ремню на его брюках, но вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть его, с силой провел по давно уже твердому члену прямо через ткань.  
— Вы меня сегодня трахнете или как? — поинтересовался Окита сквозь зубы. — А то рискуете не успеть.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, продолжая поглаживать член большим пальцем.  
— Думаю, мне еще представится шанс это сделать.  
Окита подавился воздухом от такого заявления. Ну и еще немного от того, что Хиджиката все-таки добрался до его ремня.  
— Да вы… изде… ваетесь, — бормотал Окита спустя пару минут, всем телом подаваясь навстречу резким движениям. — Подрочить я себе и сам могу!  
Хиджиката вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Я в курсе. Тебе разряд по этому делу пора давать.  
Он скользнул второй рукой между ягодиц, и Окита зажмурился.  
— Ямазаки, трепло, — еле выговорил он.  
— Ямазаки молодец. — Хиджиката умудрялся говорить, не сбиваясь с ритма. — Если бы не Ямазаки, меня бы тут сейчас не было.  
Окита почувствовал, как в него проталкиваются пальцы; наверное, совсем неглубоко, но он прикусил губу, судорожно зажался и кончил.  
— А что, — спросил Окита чуть позже, когда у него снова появилось желание шевелить хоть какой-нибудь частью своего тела, — в Ешиваре вас бы тоже не было? Если бы не Ямазаки?  
— О, черт. — Хиджиката попытался слезть с футона, но Окита его не пустил.  
— Только не говорите, что вы думали, что я вас не заметил. Эти сигареты кроме вас никто даже для коллекции не покупает.  
Хиджиката молчал.  
— Как вам вообще пришло в голову закурить?  
— Захотелось, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Окита как следует раскинул мозгами, и его осенило.  
— Ну-ка, стойте, — он снова ухватил за рукав порывающегося встать Хиджикату. — Вам же понравилось, да? Вы сидели там, и вам… блин, вы бы лучше подрочили. — Он бросил взгляд на очевидный стояк, с которым Хиджиката явно ничего не собирался делать. — Хотя, о чем это я.  
Ухватив Хиджикату за отвороты куртки, он одним движением перевернул его на спину, подминая под себя. Что характерно, тот не сопротивлялся.  
— Всему-то вас учить приходится, — притворно вздохнул Окита, возясь с застежкой на его ремне. — Ладно, мне не жалко. Закройте глаза и думайте об уставе.


End file.
